pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP031: The Grass-Type Is Always Greener!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Synopsis After Burmy evolved into Mothim, Ash and co continue through the Eterna Forest where, along the way, they meet Gardenia, an overenthusiastic fan of Grass-type Pokémon. Ash declares a battle with her and she accepts. Will Ash win against this Grass Geek, and could she be the only one? Episode Plot Mothim came to get some honey where Cheryl used the honey as bait to get it as a Burmy. The heroes go to sleep, as it is late. Next day, Mothim seems to be exited about something. The heroes follow it, though Cheryl gets stuck between vines. Ash sends Turtwig to cut the vines with Razor Leaf. Brock gets her and a Kakuna falls down as well. They hear Mothim and come and see a Gloom emerging out of bushes. Suddenly, a woman appears to identify it. Gloom runs away, leaving a strong smell behind. The woman is sad, but is happy to see Turtwig. Ash introduces himself and the woman is Gardenia. Brock flirts with her, but for a while, as Croagunk hits him. Gardenia proposes a match and Ash accepts. Dawn reminds him they are to search for honey, but Cheryl lets him battle. Gardenia tells she will send Cherubi and recalls the Eterna Gym Leader specializes in Grass-type Pokémon. Team Rocket wanders to get the twerps. Jessie trips over a Kakuna and the Kakuna evolve into Beedrill and chase them. Gardenia sends Cherubi. Turtwig tackles it, then uses Razor Leaf to chase it. Gardenia calls Cherubi back, then sends a Turtwig of her own. Ash's Turtwig goes to tackle, but misses. Ash's Turtwig attacks again, but misses and bumps into a tree. Gardenia's Turtwig uses Leech Seed, affecting Ash's. Gardenia's Turtwig tackles Ash's and defeats it. Ash calls it back and tells Gardenia the battle is not over yet. Ash sends his Staravia, who starts with Wing Attack, but misses. Staravia attacks again and again, but Turtwig evades. Gardenia tells Ash her Turtwig is a match for Staravia. Ash does not believe this and Staravia uses Aerial Ace. Still, Turtwig dodges and Staravia goes in the bushes. Turtwig uses Leaf Storm, pushing Staravia to a tree and defeating it. Ash calls it back and is baffled, but with Pikachu, he thinks he should train more. Cheryl told Gardenia about the Enchanted honey and made a promise to her grandfather, as he collected a lot of things and this was what was missing. Gardenia knows that honey is made from Combee and will help her to find Combee wall - a place where Combee gather the honey nectar. Gardenia will come to help them find the Combee wall, as she knows the Eterna Forest quite good. Next day, Team Rocket wanders, bandaged from the Beedrill stings. Suddenly, they hear the twerps searching for the Combee Wall. Team Rocket sneak, but get discovered and take off their bandages. James sends Carnivine and Gardenia is happy to see more Grass-type Pokémon. She wants to trade, but the heroes tell her they are not to be trusted, but with no avail. She offers her Victreebel and James is interested, but Jessie tells him to stay focused to get Mothim. Carnivine goes to bite and Gardenia gets bitten, though she is happy for this. Carnivine spits her out. Jessie wants a machine, but Meowth reminds her she spent the gold on nails. Jessie sends Seviper and James his Cacnea. Gardenia is happy to see Cacnea as well. Cacnea, per Gardenia's request, uses Pin Missile to scratch her back. James is depressed, as Cacnea never scratched his back. Seviper uses Poison Tail, so Gardenia sends Turtwig, who bites its tail. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but gets catapulted to the balloon with Leaf Storm. Team Rocket goes into the balloon and fly away. The robot arm gets Mothim, though it gets cut off by Turtwig's Leech Seed. With Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket blasts off. Gardenia marks Pikachu's strength and thinks of something, but does not want to tell it. Mothim seems to have found something and the heroes see it found some strange flowers Gardenia spoke of. They see a Nuzleaf and Gardenia tells it is a messenger. Gardenia reads a note and says she needs to go, so she leaves them. Mothim found something - a Combee emerges and flies away and the heroes follow it, hoping that it leads them to the honey. Debuts Character * Gardenia Pokémon *Cherubi *Combee Quotes *Gardenia: "Oh please trade with me." *Brock: "You don't wanna mess with those guys." *Ash: "They're Team Rocket." *Dawn: "And those guys are the bad guys." *Gardenia: "That can't be true!" *Ash, Dawn, Brock and Cheryl: "Huh?" *Jessie, James and Meowth: "Huh?" *Gardenia: "There's no way! A Grass-type Pokémon trainer can never ever be all that bad." Trivia * When Team Rocket recited their motto while bandaged, a part of the background music was quieter than normal. Mistakes * Staravia's Aerial Ace misses Turtwig even though the move is unavoidable, while Turtwig is affected by Leech Seed, which normally has no effect on Grass-types. Therefore, these are examples of anime physics. * Gardenia had no undershirt for a moment. Gallery The Pokémon lick the honey DP031 2.jpg Cheryl got stuck DP031 3.jpg Turtwig, affected by Leech Seed DP031 4.jpg Staravia misses Turtwig DP031 5.jpg Jessie and James, bandaged DP031 6.jpg Gardenia *really* loves Grass-type Pokémon DP031 7.jpg James recalls his memories of Victrebell DP031 8.jpg Gardenia got biten DP031 9.jpg A Combee emerges }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes